


Cover for "Our House, In The Middle Of Our Street by Clocks"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [13]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a social worker who fosters troubled kids, and one day he meets Erik, an ex-convict, who reluctantly agrees to stay for only a while, but ends up staying for good and helping Charles to raise the kids. Awkward parenting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Our House, In The Middle Of Our Street by Clocks"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our House, In The Middle Of Our Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218496) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117676009344/) on tumblr.


End file.
